Insanity
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Everyone left him. Mary, dead. John, dead. Bobby, dead. Benny, dead. Kevin, MIA…again. Castiel, a human now and off the grid. Sam, left him for a girl and a dog and a so called "normal, safe" life…again. That left one Dean Winchester alone.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone left him. Mary, dead. John, dead. Bobby, dead. Benny, dead. Kevin, MIA…again. Castiel, a human now and off the grid. Sam, left him for a girl and a dog and a so called "normal, safe" life…again. That left one Dean Winchester alone.

He was left alone to hunt supernatural by himself. At first he didn't even hunt. He mostly drink then pass out he was so drunk. After he had a couple days or weeks of that he started back hunting. After killing supernatural creatures for about three months Dean was feeling…ok. He would get a rush after killing but now it was becoming…boring.

Sam has been saying for years that Dean has been at least half crazy for a long time. Well, Sam knew that one day Dean would crack. What Sam didn't know what that Dean would crack and he wasn't around to fix him.

Dean was in a ware house with a demon trapped in a devils trap. He paced around the demon staring at it. Occasionally throwing holy water or cutting it with the demon knife. "Why don't you just go ahead a kill me?" The demon moaned.

"What's the fun in that?" Dean laughed.

"You're well known with us demons, especially in the last three months. You straight stabbed us, not this torture thing."

"I wanted to change things up. I don't wanna have a label in the demon world." Dean smiled as flung holy water at the demon and watched him hiss in pain.

Once he calmed down he just stared at Dean without his black eyes. It was like the demon realized something. "You don't care about the demon, you like torturing the meat." Dean didn't say anything for a little while. The demon just laughed and stared at Dean. "Are killing evil supernatural creatures not good enough for you anymore?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

"Maybe it's because Bobby died, Kevin's gone, Sam ditched you, and Castiel is MIA." The demon snarled. "Face it, Dean. Sam wants a normal life, that mean erasing anything out of his past that could put him and his lady friend in danger. That also mean that he probably will cut all ties to you."

"I said shut up!" Dean yelled and flung holy water and salt at the demon. Dean quickly popped out his cell as the demon yelled in pain. He dialed one of Sam's numbers. It was out of service, so were three more. It was the last number that worked. The last number of Sam's actually was still connected. It rang and rang and rang until finally it went to voicemail.

Dean walked into another room in the warehouse and left a voicemail. _'Hey Sammy, it's Dean. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, but it has seemed that you disconnected most of your phones. I'm just not in the right mind set right no. It's not end of the world big, but I just really need to talk to my little brother. Call me as soon as you get this.'_

The demon was weirdly silent. "Aw, were you a little home sick and wanted to see your wittle baby broder?"

"Shut up, or I swear I will kill you right now." Dean grazed a blade over the demons cheek.

"Come on, Dean. Admit it. You like torturing humans." The demon smiled. "I know how you can get back at your brother. He did betray you, right? Didn't search for you when you were in purgatory, chose a demon over you, lied to you, fed you to a vamp, and what have you done for him? Sold your soul for him, tried to save him instead of kill him, saved him countless times, practically raised him, tried to kill the devil for him, you got his soul back when he was soulless for a year, what has he done _for_ you? He didn't get you out of your deal, it was Castiel who raised you. He chose Ruby over you. He said yes to Lucifer. He went a year without telling you that something was wrong with him, no soul, fed you to vampires. He wanted to kill the vampire who got you out of Purgatory, yet you killed Benny to save him, does that seem fair?"

"What are you trying to say?" Dean said think that he was going to regret getting an answer.

"I know how to get him back for all the shit he has done to you."

"Like what?" Dean asked holding up his knife once again.

"Make it him like how you are feeling."

"How would you know how I am feeling?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm a demon…unlike all demons I remember what it was like to a human. I'm not a new demon per say. I know about the Winchester, John, Sam and Dean. John died, Sam, I'm guessing left and all demons know Bobby Singer and Kevin Tran Bobby's dead and Kevin is in the wind. Then there's Castiel, then angel, well, not angel anymore, he's human and we are searching for him. That leaves you alone. I know that feeling, I remember that feeling."

"Why should I believe you? You're a demon."

"I want to help you, Dean Winchester."

"Why do you want to help me? You're a demon."

"I'm not just any demon. I'm Sonneillon, the demon of hatred."

"Why would the demon of hate, want to help me? You should want to kill me?"

"Because I can sense all the anger you have bottled up your entire lifetime and it has only grown stronger in the last few months. Yes, killing supernatural creature released anger you had but after a little while it's becoming flaccid. You need something more. Innocent human are crossing your mind. You can't help it and you can't stop thinking about it." Sonneillon smiled.

Dean looked down at the blade. It was true. Demon, vampire, werewolves, shifters were fun to kill and he knew he was doing something write but he wasn't getting the rush anymore. He didn't know if it was Sam not picking up the phone or what but something pushed Dean over the edge.

"In my opinion I would kill anyone Sam has ever saved as a start and go from there. Make it so Sam possibly could figure out it is you. Come up with a weird physco name for yourself."

Dean shook his head before stabbing Sonneillon in the chest killing him quick and easy.

Dean walked out of that warehouse a different person a scarier person. Once he got to the motel he was staying at called Sam's cell one more time to make sure he was doing the right thing. He dialed the number and it started ringing.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, Is there a Sam there by any chance?"

"Yeah, but who is this?"

"I'm Dean, Sam's older brother."

"I didn't know Sam had an older brother."

"Yeah, just wanted to call and talk with him and catch up."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, let me get him." Dean heard the woman yell for Sam. He even heard a dog bark. After a few moment he heard the phone move then the woman ask where Sam was going. Sam said he had to talk privately.

"Dean?"

"Hey Sammy."

"It's good to hear from you, man."

"I could say the same about you."

"Why are you calling?"

"Most of your phones are disconnected like when I was in purgatory."

"Yeah, well, I only need the one."

"I just wanted to ask if I could stay at your place for a little while. I just on a little break between jobs and wanted to see how my little brother was doing being "normal"." Dean tried to smirk.

"Dean, it's not that I don't want to see you, because I really do, but I don't want…"

"Anything supernatural to find you and hurt your normal life. Yeah I know." Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Save it, Sam. You wanna be normal and I will never be normal."

"Come on, Dean. Don't be that way."

"No, Sam, go live your normal apple pie life."

"Dean…"

"Goodbye Sammy." Dean said hanging up and throwing all of his stuff that was in the room into the Impala and drove. He drove until the Impala needed gas then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked into the gas station and grabbed a coffee and waited in line. This woman couldn't figure out what cigarettes she wanted. Dean wasn't very patient at the moment. He could feel his favorite pistol against his lower back. He closed his eyes a took a deep breath, but his patience was running thin. After a couple minutes he finally got to the register. He bought another coffee and walked away when he saw a younger girl hanging by herself and Dean lost it.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice that you were by yourself." Dean smiled sitting beside the young girl.

The girl smiled. "I just needed to get out of my house. My parents were being…" She blushed when she saw Dean's face. He couldn't help being attractive.

"I'm sorry, I should intrude." Dean tried to walk away.

"No, no, it's fine." She smiled.

"You gotta name?"

"Stella." She looked into Dean's eyes. "How about you? You aren't from around here."

Dean smirked. "Dean. I'm just passing through."

"Why did you decide to talk to me?"

"You looked upset. I have a little brother and I know the expression."

"It's just my Dad…he gets on my nerves. He gets so obsessed, sometimes I think that this obsession will kill him."

"I know that exact feeling." Dean smiled.

"How would you know that exact feeling?" She snapped.

"My Dad died over an obsession." Dean said as he heard an apology from Stella. "How old are you, Stella?"

"17."

Dean was losing it. "You wanna go to my motel room?"

She looked worried. "Actually, I better be getting home."

Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled out a knife. "I wasn't really asking."

10 minutes later Stella was tied up in the motel room crying. "Please, stop."

"Young, attractive girls shouldn't be hanging out by themselves at sketchy gas station in the middle of the night. You never know what might happen." Dean said slicing into her skin like he had been doing.

"Please, stop. Please, don't kill me." She sobbed.

"Oh please, give me one good reason?" Dean said gently grazing his blade against her tear stained cheeks.

"I have a family looking for me."

Dean laughed. "Why should they be looking for you? You said it yourself they get on your nerves."

The girl cried and hung her head down. Dean listened closely to Stella. _'Dear God, please, help me. Save me, please.'_

Dean laughed again and grabbed her face so she was looking straight at her. "God can't help you."

She shook her head and Dean stabbed her in the gut. It didn't kill her. Dean packed all his stuffed and stripped Stella of all her clothes but her underwear and bra. Once he had everything pack and in the Impala he walked over to Stella, who was basically bleeding to death. Dean carved a 'D' into her chest then grabbed his gun.

He put a silencer on his favorite pistol and shot her in the heart. Dean picked her up out of the chair and laid her in the bed and cover her with the sheet and cleaned her face and she looked peacefully asleep. Dean wiped his prints and left.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*

**_Two Days Later…_**

"Stella Martin, a teenage girl was found dead this morning in Boulder, CO. Police say that she was murdered. They have no clues on who actually killed young Stella, and the only evidence they have is a capital 'D' carved and on the girl chest." The anchor lady on the news.

Dean was sitting in a diner as he watched. The murder was in Wyoming and he was now in Tulsa Oklahoma. This news was spreading fast. Dean had just came from the closest motel. He wasn't staying at that motel.

He looked around the pretty much empty diner. He saw a man and a woman. The woman looked very upset and the man walked away. Dean walked over to the girl. He stood at the end of the table and waited for the woman to notice.

The woman looked up and saw Dean. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you look upset. Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to be hit on by strangers." The woman snapped.

"I'm not trying to hit on you. I just saw that man you were sitting with walk off pretty angry. I wanted to know if you were ok." Dean smiled.

"That guy was my now ex-boyfriend. He just broke up with me."

"Would you like me to buy you a drink or something?"

"No, I just want to go home and cry."

"I understand that. I know exactly how you are feeling." Dean half smiled.

"How would you know how I'm feeling?"

"I few months ago my boyfriend broke up with me. We were in a long committed relationship until something happened and he broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm a different person now."

"So, mystery man, what's your name?"

"Dean." He smiled. "How about yourself?"

"Cassie, but you can call me Cass." She saw Dean frown at the name.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, it's just my ex-boyfriend's name was Cas."

"Then Cassie it is." She smiled. She rose to her feet. "I'm going to head to the bathroom really quick."

Dean nodded. He watched her walked into the restroom then he stood and walked to the mens before looking and saw no one watching. He entered the woman restroom and waited for Cassie. He walked over to the stall and waited. When Cassie came out he quick covered her mouth and muffled her scream.

She was wide eyed and terrified. "Didn't your parents ever teach you never to talk to strangers?" Dean slit her throat and stripped her of her chest except her bran and underwear. Just like the young girl he carved a 'D' into her chest and wiped his finger wiped and clean everything else including himself before he just walked out of the restroom.

Nobody was paying him any mind. He just walked over to the table and placed a tip and walked out and walked over to the motel where his car was. He knocked on one door and it was a middle aged man, he knocked on another and it was a hooker and a fat 50 year old, and he knocked on a third door, it was a woman in her 30's with a three years boy.

He killed the man first, then the hooker, than the fat man. He carved a 'D' into all of their chests. That left the woman and the little boy. He knocked on their door.

The woman answered with the young boy on her hip. Dean saw a wedding band on her finger. "Hi, I'm Dean. I work with your husband and I believe I have bed news. Can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back so he could enter and then he shut the door and locked it. "What's wrong with my husband?"

"Nothing wrong with your husband. Something wrong with you."

"What are you tal—" Dean stabbed her in the stomach. Dean quickly grabbed the boy and covered his mouth before slitting his throat. He laughed as he stripped the woman down to her underwear and bran and stripped the little boy naked. He carved a 'D' in her their chest and put the woman in the motel bed and the boy beside his mother.

He left Tulsa, Oklahoma shortly after. He laughed for a little while because of the 6 bodie's his left in just Tulsa.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Gosh, Sam. This is so crazy." Amelia said watching the news.

"What?" Sam said exiting the kitchen and sitting beside her.

"Remember the other with that teenager who was found in a motel, in Wyoming, murdered with the D carved on her chest and they couldn't find the killer?"

"Yeah?"

"They found 6 more people dead in Tulsa. One was found in a bathroom of a diner and the other 5 were found in their motel rooms."

"Wow, how were they found?"

"It's weird actually. They were found like they were placed there. The one who died in the bathroom was placed on the toilet. There was a hooker and a older man were in bed still…doing it, then there was a young woman and her toddler son in the one bed "sleeping"." Amelia was wide eyed.

"What are they calling this mystery man?"

"They don't know who the man is yet, so they are just calling him by his trademark. 'D'."

"Unique."

"I wonder what the D stands for? What if it's a name? Daniel, Danny, Dakota, Dylan, Don, or Dean."

Sam's eyes grew wide. He hoped to God Dean was ok. "I gotta call my brother."

Amelia looked at Sam. "Tell him I said hi." She smiled.

"You've never met him."

"You should invite him to dinner one day."

"We'll talk about this later." Sam smiled and walked into his and Amelia's bedroom and closed the door and dialed Dean's number.

It ran three times before Dean's cocky voice sounded. "Hiya, Sammy. Couldn't stand not talking to your big brother?"

"Where are you?"

"Fort Worth, Texas. Why?"

"Have you heard about the killings?"

"Yeah, all 7 of them. Why?"

"Do you think it's case?"

"Why would you care? You wanna be normal."

"No, Dean, it's just that I was watching the news and they say that in the videos and locks on the doors say that the killer was let in."

"Sam, I have already looked into it. It was a human. No sulfur, no claws, or fangs or anything. I looked at the bodies. Killed with either a regular pistol or a knife."

"What are you doing in Fort Worth?"

"Just driving around the country fighting creatures."

"Why don't you go to the bunker. Find Cas."

"Castiel doesn't want to be found and I…I just…can't go back to the bunker."

"But, Dean, you could have a home."

"And be normal, Sam I know. The bunker is not fit for just one person."

"Then find a girl."

"What? Like you did. I told you when we did that job with Benny. Both feet in or both feet out and you lead me on until you were out again. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam heard a high pitch muffled scream then the sound of a silenced gun shot. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I gotta go, Sam." Dean hung up.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam looked at the phone. "Dammit!"

When Sam walked out of the room Amelia was staring at him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I gotta find my brother." Sam found his old duffel form the coat closest and walked back into the bedroom.

"Wait, what? Find your brother? You don't know where he is?"

"Amelia, there's a lot about my family that haven't told you about. One of them is about my brother."

"Then why do you have to find him."

"Well, I really have to find an old friend first."

"Sam!" Amelia raised her voice and Sam froze in his tracks. "I'm fine with you finding this friend and your brother, but you can't keep things from me. Why the hell do you have to find your brother?"

"It's just a sinking feeling in gut that something bad is gonna happen."

&^%$ ! #$%^&^%$# !

**_One Week Later…_**

"D has struck again, hitting 4 states in less than a week. Shooting multiple people but slaughter one person at each state. Lori Sorenson in Ankeny, Iowa, Sarah Blake in New Palts, New York, Andy Gallagher in Guthrie, Oklahoma, and Susan Thompson in Peoria, Illinois." Sam listened on the radio.

Sam dialed Dean's number. "Hey, Sammy. I can't talk right now."

"Dean, stop! Stop the killings." Sam heard Dean laugh.

"Sam, I want you to talk to two old friends." Dean laughed some more.

"Dean, stop." Sam heard rustling of fabric.

"Alright, bitches, say hello to Sam. Tell him your name and what you do for a living."

"I'm Harry Spengler and I'm Ed Zeddmore. We are the Ghostfacers."

"Dean, don't do it." Sam heard the two ghostfacers scream.

"It's too late, Sam."

"Dean, where are you? Just stay where you are, I'm coming to you."

"Um, Bakerfield, California."

"Stay there."

"Goodbye, Sammy." Dean hung up.

*&^%$# #$%^&&^%$# ! #$%^&

Dean smiled as he closed the phone and looked down at the corpse of Harry and Ed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I can't really give you the real location I am at, that not enough fun." Dean talked to himself. He got in his Impala and exited Appleton, Wisconsin.

Dean drove until his baby needed gas. This time he wasn't so patient. He walked in there with his Winchester charm and paid for gas and filled her up. He looked around the station. It was 2 in the morning, nobody was there. He walked back inside the store and over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The clerk said with a half-smile.

"I don't know how you could help me, but I do know how I could help you." Dean smiled leaning over the counter.

"And how is that? She sounded unamused.

Dean smirked. He moved his shirt to reveal his knife. "How about walking into the girls bathroom and I will follow you. Turned off the cameras, now. Don't you dare think about calling the police." Dean kept the smile.

She nodded and turned off the camera and walked into the bathroom. The woman was crying when Dean entered. "Stop crying."

"What do you want from me?"

"Tell me about yourself. What's your name?"

"Samantha. I'm 30 and I work in a gas station part time as I am in college for my PHD." She cried.

"Well, Samantha, are you married?"

"No."

"Got in kids?"

"No."

"Got any family?"

She nodded.

"Do they live here?"

She nodded again. Dean smiled and gently rubbed her face.

"Let me tell you something. You are a very attractive gas station employee. My name is Dean by the way."

"Oh God, I've heard of you. You're all over the news. Please, don't kill me. Please! Take whatever you want, I won't tell a soul, but please don't kill me." She begged.

Dean kicked her in the face and then stabbed her through the skull. "Whiny bitch." Dean snorted. Dean stripped the woman of everything but her underwear and carved a 'D' into her chest like he had done with all the others. This time Dean dragged her to the counter and sat her in a chair and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"The mysterious killer D is still on the loose. After five days he has killed dozens of people at gas stations, diners, and motels and slaughtered 16 plus a pet. It would be of best interest to stay inside and at home until he is found."

Sam sighed as he sat on the couch with Amelia after get back from California with Dean's false information. "So you drove all the way to the far west coast to find out he was on the east coast."

"Yeah…" Sam looked at the TV and recognized the people on the screen. "Shh, wait…"

"D's five victims in Stratton, Nebraska were Brian, Susan, Kate, and Danny Carter with Susan's brother Ted. They were found all in their beds in their house. They were found by three loud gun fires. The closest neighbor to their farm found them an hour later."

"No." Sam sighed.

"What?" Amelia was confused.

"I knew that family." Sam looked at Amelia. "There is something I have to tell you about my line of work." He looked back at the screen.

"The next day ½ dozen more random killings with the carving D in Fairfax, Indiana. It was a classroom full of student who found D's slaughtered victim. He was an English teacher at Truman High School, his student call him Mr. Wyatt."

Sam stared blankly at the TV screen. "That was an English teacher of mine."

"Sam, what's wrong? Did you know that man?" Amelia said warily.

Sam just nodded as the story continued. "A woman and young girl were found sitting on their porch swing sitting in nothing but their underwear just like all the other victims. Their names were Amelia and Claire Novak." The new reporter brought up two pictures. "Damian and Barnes (names will remain closed) were found dead in Vermillion, Ohio."

It was the next name the reporter said that Sam couldn't believe.

"Sheriff Jody Mills in Sioux Falls, South Dakota…"

*&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$# !

Dean knocked on the door to Sheriff Mills office. A couple seconds later the door opens. "Hey. Sheriff." Dean smiled.

"Dean, it's always good to see you, unless you hunting something which I pray to God you aren't because it's already enough that we have the nationwide serial killer who police cannot find worth the life of them." Sheriff Mill said while sitting back down in her chair.

"Yeah, that man is insane."

"More than insane. This man knows what he is doing. To be able to kill this many people and not be spotted on camera and nobody knows his name, like right now he is completely off the grid. All we know is that he went from Nebraska to Indiana, then Illinois then Ohio. I mean these killings aren't all that random. Yeah some of them are but the ones that he strings up and tortures them and leave them for dead in everyday spots, those were planned."

"Well, maybe the man is driving across the country. I mean he wants these killings in a certain order and maybe this silence is a way for him to get across the US without being found. You said it yourself this man is good."

"Well, enough about this serial killer. Why are you here, Dean? Where's Sam?"

"Sam is living the normal life; I on the other am still hunting."

"Well, what brings you to Sioux Falls?"

"I wanted to give you something." Dean smiled. "Close your eyes."

Jody did as she was told. Dean kept his head low to the ground and in one swift move he slit open Jody throat then gently laid her on the ground. He ripped her clothes off an carved the D in her chest. Dean gently touched Jody's cheek. "I'm sorry, Jody."

Dean set her in her chair and walked out.

*&^%$# !#$%^&** ! #$%^&*

"What's wrong, Sam? Who is Jody Mills?" Amelia asked.

"She was the Sheriff of Sioux Falls Police Department in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Sam said as a picture of a German Shepard and a young woman with her son came up on the screen.

"When we thought D couldn't get any worse, he did. Mandy and Aiden Duran were found early this morning dead on a park bench close by their house in Buffalo, New York. Then in Bristol, Rhode Island, Brenna Dobbs was found dead sitting on her staircase. It was the very next morning when a path of dead bodies revealed the death of Becky Rosen."

"Not Becky…" Sam sighed.

"Who is Becky Rosen? How do you know her?"

Once Sam was sure that the killings were over for right now, he turned to Amelia. "I have a lot to tell you."

"So You hunt supernatural creatures, such as demons, werewolves, vampires, and shapeshifters. It all started when a demon killed your mother and you Dad got into the "hunting business", which caused a domino effect, such as, you dying, your brother selling his soul, him dying, you working with a demon and getting addicted to demon blood, angels resurrecting your brother from the dead, you setting Lucifer free, your brother was Michael vessel and you were Lucifers vessel, then you jumping into Lucifers cage only for angel to pull you out but without a soul, your brother then becomes death for a day and retrieves your soul and the real death put a wall up so you'd forget lucifers cage, only for the angel to break the wall, sending you into a tailspin, but he shifted the Hell into his body making him go insane, after he had let out "leviathans", but saving us all by sending him and your brother to purgatory and that when you met me, but your brother came back so that's why you left. You then lied to yur brother about being two feet in, then once all the angels fell you left and now your brother is this mysterious D serial killer? Amelia spat out with wide eyes.

"That seems to have summed it all up." Sam sighed.

"So your brother—

"Dean…"

"Dean is killing all the people you have saved?"

"That's seems to be correct."

"What are you going to do next?"

"It's Dean so that's why Police can't find him. I'm going to have to find him myself and put an end to it."

"Does that mean kill him?"

"If I can't stop him then yes." Sam said standing up.

"Where are you gonna go then? Police haven't been able to find him. How do you think you're gonna find him?" Amelia said following Sam into their bedroom.

"If I do the right about of reading through my journal and can probably find where he's gonna head next." Sam said looking through his bedside drawer then picking up a leather bound book.

"Is that your journal?"

"Yeah, Dean has one just like it. Ours are similar to our fathers." Sam said leafing through the pages until he reached Becky Rosen and when they got "married".

He read through the pages. The next case was in New Jersey. "He is going to New Jersey. The case after Becky was in New Jersey."

"Hold on, Sam. Think about this. You said it yourself it's Dean we're talking about. He's a good hunter. He's smart. Do you really think he's going to New Jersey? Did _YOU_ save anyone on that "case" in New Jersey?"

Sam read through the journal again. He shook his head. He kept reading. "I know where he is going?"

"What if you're too late?"

"I'll follow him." Sam began packing his duffel he hadn't used in a while. Sam walked towards the door.

"Sam. Wait a minute." Amelia grabbed his arm.

Sam looked into her eyes. "What?"

"Stay safe."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Amelia nodded and she looked down at the ground. "Hey, keep the news running and text me if there another killing so I can follow him."

"Just please, come home in one piece." Amelia said looking up at her tall boyfriend.

"If everything turns out good, Dean's name is going to go into hiding and we are going to find him help or he's going to go to a mental institution for the rest of his life or even prison. If things go bad, I might have to kill him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sam kissed the top of Amelia's head. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Amelia said as Sam walked to his car.

"I hope to God I don't have to kill." Sam whispers to himself as he starts to drive off. "Coeur d'Alene, Idaho, Here I come."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean laughed with Coeur d'Alene, Idaho in his rear view mirror. Once the Impala ran out of gas he stopped for the night. He drove up to the pump and filled his baby up. He walked into the gas station. He walked up the counter.

"What can I do for ya?" The clerk asked.

"There's not a lot you can do for me." Dean smiled.

"Wanna smoke? On the house." The man offered.

"Sorry, man, I don't smoke."

"What about a drink?"

"Thanks up, I just came to fill up my car and grabbed a drink and a snack. I have a long drive tomorrow."

"Where are you headed?"

"Hell." Dean said raising a gun to the clerks head.

The clerk was stunned.

"Don't you dare think about calling for help."

"Your-you're 'D'. That nationwide serial killer."

"You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't. Please, man. Don't kill me."

"Begging gets you nowhere." Dean pulled the trigger and walked behind the counter and carved the 'D' into the an chest. Dean quickly erased all the footage then placed the man in the chair and walked out. He got a room at a motel close by. He rose early and the morning and was off again.

The next day he was leaving Junction City, Kansas. He found a motel and hung out there for a little while.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# !

"Sam, where are you?"

"Farmington, New Mexico."

"He hit Coeur d'Alene, Idaho already."

"Dammit!" Sam yelled. "Who?"

"Nora Havelock."

"I'm pulling over, I read last night where he was heading next. Junction City, Kansas, if I'm correct."

"He hit their too."

"Dammit! When did he hit Coeur d'Alene?"

"Shortly after you left the body were found. Junction City, was hit this morning or at least the family was found."

"Who?"

"Randy Baxter, Marie and Tess McAnn."

"I gotta go, Amelia. Call me if there's another killing."

"Sure."

Sam hung up and read through his journal. "Kearney, Missouri?" Sam read through that page. His eyes widened. "Garth!" Sam pressed the gas and started that 14 hour journey to Missouri.

&^%$ ! #$%^&! #$%^&

"Dean, this isn't you." Garth begged.

"No, Garth that's where you are wrong. This is 100% me, new and improved." Dean smiled with insanity in his eyes.

"Dean, just stop. You are the one doing all these killings?"

"Yeah, it's been amazing. Watching the light go off in their eyes. Some people were better than others. Jody Mills was a good one. Didn't even see it coming. Becky Rosen was my favorite because I always hated her. She was always obsessed with Sam and didn't give a damn about me. Just like everyone else. Everyone doesn't give a damn about me. A good soldier nothing more." Dean said then slamming a knife into Garth's leg.

"Everybody I loved as left me. Why do I have to be some kind of hero? Why is it my job to _save_ these people? Not anymore. I ain't no hero anymore. There is no saving anybody anymore."

"Please, Dean. I thought we were friends."

"Doesn't matter anymore. I want you begging for your life." Dean smiled as tears built up in Garth's eyes. "Tears work."

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(&^%$#

Sam somehow found where Dean was hiding in Kearney, Missouri with Garth. A warehouse. Sam stalked into the warehouse with his gun raised. "Dean?"

Silence

"Dean?"

Sam walked further into the building when he saw it. Garth tied to a chair in nothing but his underwear with a bleeding D on his chest. Sam ran over to Garth. He was still breathing.

"Garth? Garth? It's Sam. Can you hear me? Garth?"

"Sa-"

"Hey, Garth. Hang in there, I'm going to get you help." Sam frantically pulled out his phone but got no reception.

"Sam." Garth said breathlessly. Sam saw the lights go off in Garth's eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, Garth. Wake up. Stay with me." Sam panicked. It was no use. He was sconds to late. "Dammit!"

Sam ran back to his car and grabbed gasoline and a lighter. He had to give Garth the proper hunters funeral.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# !

String people along is fun. The hard part was subduing a giant clay creature, Golem. After 16 hours of driving he reaches Wikes-Barr, Pennsylvania. He walks to where one Aaron Bass lives. He knocks.

"Yes." Aaron said before looking at Dean in the face. "Oh no, if you're here than something bad after me again. No, get out."

"No, I'm just here to check up on you. I was in the neighborhood." Dean smiled.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's gonna catch up with me soon."

"Come in." Aaron looked around.

Dean looked around the house. "So, where's your Golem?"

"I can only handle that clay thing for so long, so every month I take the scroll out of his mouth for a week."

"We're in that week?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

Dean nodded and walked behind Aaron. "I bet." Aaron nodded and sat down. Dean quickly grabbed Aaron's neck and covered his mouth. "Don't scream."

Aaron nodded as Dean pulled out zip ties and cuffed Aaron's wrists and ankles. "What? Dean, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Aaron, I don't have a lot of time here, ya see my brother isn't going to catch up with me like we are going to meet up somewhere. He's hunting me down to try to stop me. I'm a good hunter so I can catch other hunters off guard so innocent people are easier. Then there are like you, people have seen a hunter and the supernatural. Those people are tricky. You just have to get on their side then—" Dean slammed his knife into Aaron's back right in spine. "You just stabbed them in the back."

Dean watched Aaron take his last breath and he cut the zip ties away. Dean undressed him completely naked. He dragged the body upstairs and threw Aaron in the shower and turned the water on. Dean left and drove on.

He had been on the road for around 12 hours and decided to take a short nap, but first stopping for gas. Dean looked around and found he was in Fort Wayne, Indiana. He had just finished filling his baby up when Sam called.

"Hiya, Sammy."

"I know where you are going next. I'm right behind you just a couple hours."

"Oh really, Sammy. I'm somewhere in Indiana."

"I'm going to stop you, Dean. Hell, why haven't you stopped now. You have me driving across the country. Come on, Dean. We can go find Cas. Youcan come back with me to Kermit, Texas and buy the house beside mine and you and Cas can get married and have 2.5 kids. You're not alone, Dean."

"Save it, Sam. I'm not normal, I never will be." Dean hung up and pulled into a motel. He slept four hours before getting up and spending the next hour slicing every resident in that motel before leaving not even washing the blood on his hands and face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dammit!" Sam yelled and threw his phone in the backseat. He didn't stop until his car needed gas, in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Something didn't feel right when he got back on the road. He came up to this motel.

He pulled into a parking space and got out and into the lobby. The front desk man was facing the wall behind the front desk. "Excuse me?"

Silence

"No…" Sam ran behind the counter and touched the man shoulder and his head slung back revealing the large slit wound. Sam ran out of the lobby and too the other rooms. Maybe Dean was still here. (Slim chance) Most of the door were unlocked and the ones that were had a dead body not in the bed, or shower, chair, or toilet, but laying on their back feet first right in front of the doorway in nothing but their underwear. If more than one person they laid side by side. If a family the kids would be under the bed with their feet peeking out of bed as if they were still alive and hiding from Dean. All the victims had the same carving in their chest, even the kids. There was one room that was unlocked but empty. Sam walked into it and searched the room before putting his gun away and found a letter.

_'Not going to St. Louis, if that's what you are thinking. Better just go on home.' ~D_

"Dammit!" Sam said running back to his car and opening his journal, but finding nothing. "Dammit..." Sam sighed running his fingers through his hair.

*&^%$# !#$%^&*! %$^&*

"Hey, Charlie, how was OZ?"

"It was amazing. Hey, you still never told me what was up, did I actually die?"

"Yeah, Sam had angel up in him to heal him from the trials. The angel resurrected you and left Sam a few weeks later than Sam left for a normal life."

"Good for him. I did I miss anything while I was in OZ?"

"Nothing at all. Are you still in the bunker?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if you or Sam were still going to be here when I got back."

"I'm actually heading over there right now. I'm around 3 hours out."

"Great, I'll be waiting."

Dean blinked. "Yeah, see you then." Charlie hung up and then Sam called. "Sammy, it's good to hear from you. I just got off the phone with my next victim."

"Please, Dean, just stop. What can I do to get you to stop?"

"Did you make it to Fort Wayne?"

"Yeah, Dean, I saw that horrible sight."

"Horrible sight? That was brilliant and amazing. Did you see my letter?"

"Yes, I saw your fucking letter, Dean. Where are you?"

"Just think, Sammy." Dean hung up. Dean smiled and stopped for a fill up and walked into the station.

The man at the front desk looked tired and just wanted to go home. "Sup?"

"Ready for your shift to end?" Dean smiled.

"You bet. I'm ready to leave this fucking job and find somewhere else, it's not like it matter where since—I'm sorry I'm spill my guts to some random stranger."

"You're fine, so why doesn't it matter?"

"My parents died when I was little and my little sister left for some guy in Maine. Then my girlfriend dumped me and went off to college."

"I know that feeling, I got nobody." Dean sighed.

"You gotta name?"

Dean smiled. "Dean."

The clerks eyes grew wide. "Dean…as in D?"

"You've heard of me and before you do anything, I wouldn't try to contact the police."

The clerk nodded and kept his hand on the counter. "Don't kill me please."

"You know my MO, boy."

"Please, please, don't kill."

"Begging only makes me mad." The boy looked terrified. "Hey, you don't see any weapons out right now. I just want to talk. You gotta name?"

"B-Brad."

"How old are you, Brad?"

"23, please, D. I just want to go home to my lonely apartment. I'm not ready to die yet, I already had my suicide planned."

"What were you going to do?"

"Hang myself in my living room and let myself rot."

"When were you going to do it?"

"Yesterday."

"Pathetic." Dean said. "I have rope in my trunk. I could help you. Just turn off the camera's."

Brad nodded and turned off the camera. Dean quickly walked to the Impala and grabbed the rope and came back. Brad hand Dead a letter. "Put this in the register when I'm gone."

Dean nodded and tied a noose then wrapped it around Brad's neck. "I'm not use to actually letting me kill someone."

"Well, I'm just glad I won't die alone, so thank you."

"No problem. Hope you are going to a good place." Dean said as Brad stood on top of the counter.

"For a Serial Killer, you sure don't seem like one."

"Save me a good one, up in the clouds."

"Spill some for me when I'm gone." Brad said as Dean nodded. That's when Brad jumped off the counter. Dean walked around the store and grabbed food and drinks. Once Brad stopped flinching and he was dead Dean left him hanging from the rope. Dean striped the clothes, using his knife to strip the shirt off. Once Brad's body was stripped of clothes he carved the D and placed the letter in the register and he left.

He started back driving when his phone went off. The caller ID read _'Charlie'_

"Hey, Charlie, I had to stop for some gas."

"You should invite Sam. You did say he was having a normal life."

"Yeah, I don't know, he might be here."

"How long are you going to be?"

"2 ½ or 3 hours."

"Alright." Charlie hung up.

Dean smiled and kept on driving.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# !

"Dammit!" Sam yelled for the billionth time as he dialed Amelia's number.

"Sam, please, tell me you have some good news."

"Actually the opposite. I've lost Dean."

"Well, do you have any clues?"

"One…" There was silence for a moment.

"Well?"

"At Dean's latest…killing…he left letter saying…_'Not going to St. Louis, if that's what you're think. Better just go home.' ~D"_

"Well, he obviously doesn't want you to come back here because you can tell he is having fun dragging you along. Where else have you ever called home?"

Sam was quiet for a moment…then it hit him. "Thanks, babe, I know where he is."

"Call me soon, come home soon. I don't care if it with your completely insane brother, I just want you home."

"I know, I'm going to try to get Dean before he kills again. I love you." Sam said then hung up. This was going to be a long anxious drive to Lebanon, Kansas.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie? I'm here." Dean opened the bunker door and walked down the stairs to the ground level.

"Dean! It's good to see you again." Charlie ran over to Dean and just into his arm.

"You look tired."

"Just a little, what have you been doing around here?"

"I met Kevin. He seems stressed."

"If I was in his place I would too."

"Tell me all about what's going on in the real world." Charlie said as they walked into the main room.

After a couple minutes there was a comfortable silence. That's when Dean spoke up. "There hasn't really been any supernatural sighting in a while. There has been a nationwide serial killer."

"Really? Does he have a name? Have you run into yet?"

Dean stood up and walked around Charlie and wrapped his arms around him like he was hugging her. "Actually, I've talked to him a couple times. They call him D." Dean smiled.

That's when Charlie's eyes grew wide. "D?"

"Yeah, my guess is that the man is around 6' 2" or 6' 3", light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. People think he is insane when really he's like his Dad and becomes revenge driven."

"Dean? Don't do this. I thought you we were friends."

"We are, your highness."

"Don't do this." Charlie said as Dean hand cuffed her to the chair.

"Dean?" Dean and Charlie heard coming into the main room. "Dean? Is that you?"

It was Kevin. It took a fraction of a second. Dean whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger. Kevin hit the ground. Charlie screamed. Dean grabbed Charlie's face. "Now, now, no screaming. It will only make things worse."

Dean laughed and tears fell down Charlie's face. That's when Dean walked over to Kevin's body. He had hit Kevin directly in the chest. Dean shot him in the head for good measure, then stripped him of his clothes then carved and small D he had in ver single one of his victims. He dragged Kevin away.

*&^%$# !#$%^&!# $%^&*

He had been torturing Charlie for just 4 ½ hours. He had to finished her. Dean ran his face down her bloody face. "Charlie, I just wanted to tell you that I truly do love you. I truly wish you weren't connected to Sam, but I has to be done. Have fun in Heaven." That's when Dean took his knife and suck it into her chest. Her eyes were went wide but then went slack. She was gone. Dean kissed her forehead the took off her clothes, even the underwear. He placed her against the door where she left for OZ.

Dean walked down into the dungeon, where one King of Hell was still rotting. "Squirrel. You didn't forget about me? I have to say it's usually Moose who visits me, but no one has been around lately."

"Sammy has been in Kansas for months." Dean grinned.

"What's with the weird grin?"

"You know how you weird killing everybody we ever saved?"

"Yes, that was one of my most genius plans."

"It was a good plan, but you never finished."

"Yeah, that's why I'm down here."

"Kevin's dead, Jody Mills dead, Harry Spengler, Ed Zeddmore dead, Amelia and Claire Novak, dead, Becky Rosen dead. I've killed them all. Anyone Sam saved is dead."

"Good job, Squirrel. Why are you telling me this?"

Dean smiled and walked over to Crowley. "You are next."

"What?"

"Yeah, Crowley, you're next. Sam almost saved you. We could have killed you man different times but you lived. Now, it's your turn to die." Dean then rose an angel blade and stabbed it up Crowley's jaw just like he had done with Zachariah. He straighten up and smiled. He wrapped the hair off his forehead. There was blood all over him. On his hands, arms, face, and neck, clothes and shoes. He didn't care anymore.

He left, leaving a note. It said: _Home. ~ D._

&*^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*

Sam parked at the entrance to the bunker. The door was wide open. "Dammit!" Sam hit the steering wheel.

He walked into the bunker. "Dean?!"

He looked around and found Charlie completely naked with the D carved on his chest. Her eyes were open. Sam ran his hand down her face, closing her eyes. "No… Charlie." He walked into the main room and found the note. "Wait, Kevin?" Sam yelled throughout the bunker.

He walked into Kevin's room and found him with his headphones on at his desk with the angel tablet. Something wasn't right. Sam walked over Kevin and placed a hand on his shoulder and Kevin slumped backwards and it showed Kevin with his eyes wide open and D carved on his chest. "Kevin…"

Sam looked up and saw the three words painted on the wall in blood, Kevin's blood. _'King of Hell'_

Sam dashed down to the dungeon. He didn't have to go all the way to see the blood bath that Dean had done. There was no Crowley and Crowley's vessel and spread out throughout the room. Limbs and organs were everywhere.

Sam walked closer to the center of the dungeon. Crowley' chest was place where the chair had been. There was the carving of D. On the wall was the not Dean had left. One word.

_Home. ~ D_

Sam knew exactly where Dean was head. Lawrence, Kansas, but why?

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$#

Dean knocked on the door. She answered. She let Dean in. For a physic she trusted Dean, she wouldn't in a few moments.

"It's been a long time Missouri." Dean smiled.

"Boy, I thought you died in 2006, but you went into hiding but died again, but just went into hiding again then died again, now you're actually still in hiding, don't scared me like that."

"I'm sorry. We have been getting into a lot of sh—"

"Don't cuss in front of me, boy."

"Sorry, we have been in bits of trouble." Dean smiled, everything pretty good right now.

"Other than your angel boyfriend…"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend is human now."

"Yeah, but Missouri, I'm kinda in a time crunch and I just want to get this over with." Dean said keeping his mind blank.

"Why is that?" Missouri asked getting worried because she could sense something was wrong but couldn't place it.

"Thanks so much for everything you have done for my family."

"No problem, hon." Missouri cocked her head.

That when Dean quickly stood to his feet and slit her throat and carved the D into her chest and stripped her of her clothes and dashed to his car leaving the door open and he head to his next locations without Sam a hint. "Sorry, Sammy. I wanna keep you on your toes for this next one."


	8. Chapter 8

"Amelia, I've lost him. I was right behind him then I just lost him."

"Sam, calm down—"

"No, I can't calm down, my brother is out there killing people I have saved. He had a certain order but now I have no idea what he is doing now."

"Do you have any idea where he is going?"

"All I know is that he painted me a note on a wall in blood. It said "Home"."

"Is there any place you call home other than here and wherever you were just at?"

"There's Lawrence, Kansas, but I don't know of anyone who still lives there other than…"

"Who? Sam?"

"Missouri…"

"Missouri? The state?"

"No, the physic. Missouri Mosely." Sam heard silence on the other line. "Amelia?"

"Sam, where are you?"

"Lebanon, Kansas. I think that about 3 hours away from Lawrence."

"To late, Sam. He's already got her."

"Dammit!"

"They found her in her house. She had just died. No one saw D…or Dean leave."

"No, he's gone. I know Dean. He never stay in one place for two long. That's why he hasn't been found."

"Well, figure out where he is going and then maybe to you can catch up with him, because he's human and he needs to sleep, right."

"No, he's a hunter. When we were on a case we would only need 4 hours at least, now that Dean has gone off the cliff he probably needs less than that."

"Where are you in Lebanon?"

"A bunker."

"Stay there until you figure out where he is going."

Sam heard someone knock on the bunker door. "I have to go, Amelia. I'll call you when I get more."

"Stay safe."

"I'll try." Sam hung up and ran over to the door and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Sam."

"Cas…?"

*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# !

Dean walked into a motel looking around the room then making eye contact with the front desk. "I'd a room."

The front desk man looked terrified. "Y-you h-ha-have…"

"I have what?" Dean grinned.

"Here's the key to your room."

"How much for the room?" Dean asked sincerely.

"On the house. Please, enjoy your stay." The man panicked.

"Thanks." Dean said wiping his hand across his face then seeing the blood. "If I were you I would call the cops."

The man nodded.

"I'll let you live if you don't call the cops."

The man just kept nodding.

Dean walked off and to his room. He washed his face and flopped on the bed. He slept for maybe three hours before getting up and driving again. He was almost there when he got a phone call.

"Hiya Sammy."

Dean, just stop."

"Stop what, Sammy?"

"Stop killing all these people. I know you killed Missouri. Just stop. I'm at the bunker. Come back you can kill me there."

"Kill you? Why would I kill you, Sam? That defeats the whole purpose of me doing this."

"Dean, Cas is at the bunker. He says he's sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Well, tell Cas that he can shove that apology right up his ass. He can go fuck himself because it's too late for apologies."

"He's really broken up about this, Dean."

"Really broken up about this?" Dean barked out an insane laughter. "If he's really broken up, than what am I? Just plain ol' broken. Newsflash, Sammy. I already knew that!"

"You're not broken. Just come back to the bunker and we can talk this out." Dean was silent. He heard movement on the other end.

"Dean? It's Castiel."

Dean remained silent.

"Dean, baby, come back to the bunker. We can start things over. We can start hunting again. You, me, Sam, Team Free Will, just like old times."

Dean pulled up to his next victims house. He closed his eyes. He shook his head. "No…It's too late."

"Dean! Where are you!" Sam yelled.

"Goodbye, Sam." Dean hung up and got out of the car. He walked down the driveway and down the short path to the front door and knocked three times and waited. A woman opened the door. She looked confused. "Hi…"

"Hi, who are you?"

"Umm, I need help. My brother told me to find you and you could help while he get here. You're Amelia, right?"

"You're Sam's brother, D-Dean."

"Please, help me. Don't call the cops."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth. I need help. Just let me inside. Call Sam."

Amelia sighed. She didn't trust him but she couldn't let this man out of her sight until Sam got here. Dean walked inside. He walked into the living room. Dean almost sat down. "Wait."

"What?" Dean froze.

"Any and all weapons got in here." Amelia said lifting up one of Sam's old duffels.

"Smart girl." Dean smirked. "I don't even trust myself with weapons right now." Dean pulled all of his knifes, guns, and pig pokers off him and into the duffel. "There, that's all of them."

"Now, I'm going to call Sam. You stay right there. Don't move. I'm in the kitchen." Amelia said and walked into the kitchen and dialed Sam's number.

"Amelia?"

"Hey Sam. You don't have to worry about Dean anymore?"

"Why? Where is he?"

"He is our place. I thought you already knew that."

"No, Amelia…"

"Don't worry Sam. I took his weapons away."

"No, Amelia, he was trained in hand to hand combat."

"Everything in fine, Sam."

"Be safe."

"Just hurry up and get your—" There was silence as the phone dropped to the ground after there was a loud snap.

"Amelia? Amelia?" Sam yelled through the phone.

"Wow, that was easy. So much faster than slow torture, but not as fun."

"You just killed Amelia?" Sam whimpered into the phone.

"Not only that. I went on a cross country kill spree to get you so tied up that you thought when I said home and you saw the killing in Lawrence that I meant Lawrence when really I was heading to Kermit, Texas to snap your girlfriends neck."

"Why?"

"Now you know how I felt when I lost Cassie, Jo, Lisa, Ben, Bobby, Mom, and Dad. If you weren't with Cas you would be alone, just like I feel every day because I knew that when Cas and I broke things off it would be just you and me, but things changed when you left too…leaving me all alone."

Sam was silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Dean hung up and walked out of the house with the duffel bag of weapons and left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean killed Amelia. He just snapped her neck like a toothpick. He even laughed over it. He said it was too easy. He never even met Amelia. I never saved Amelia." Sam panicked.

Cas walked over to Sam and grabbed him by the shoulders and smacked him across the mouth. "You talk too much."

"What are we going to do, Cas? We don't know where Dean is. We don't know who he is going to kill next. All we know is that this is all on me." Sam received another smack to the face.

"Dean has finished his killing spree. Either he is going to go into hiding or kill me." Cas said.

"Why would Dean kill you? He obviously still loves you."

"Then why did he kill Jody Mills, Garth Fitzgerald, Becky Rosen, Kevin Tran, and Charlie Bradberry?"

"Because I saved them."

"Well, then he is going to kill me." Cas remarked.

"I'm not going to let him kill you." Sam clenched his fist.

"Then he kills you and me. Dean gone too far off this cliff to control himself. When he says he won't kill you it won't be true when the more people he kills the less self-control he has which means he might kill you just because you stand in front of me."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked on the verge of tears. "I'm not going to kill my brother or let him rot in a mental institution or prison."

"Just let him come to us." Cas sighed.

Sam just laid his head on the table. "Come on, Dean. Come back to the Bunker." Sam whispered to himself. Cas just walked down the hall fishing out his phone.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# !

The drive was long. Dean didn't stop and kill. He didn't have too. His job was done. He didn't know where to go. He knew Sam would want him at the bunker, but Cas was there. He just wasn't ready to see Cas yet. He wasn't planning on killing Cas, but the thought was there, He didn't know if he could control himself. That even scared him.

Dean pulled over on the side of the road and pulled out his phone. There were a couple texts from Sam begging him to come to the bunker, but there was only one from Cas.

**_'I regret everything that happened between you and me. I should have never broken things off. I'm sorry. Come home.' ~Cas_**

Dean just stared at the phone. He dialed Cas's number and put it up to his ear. It rang twice. "Dean?"

"Cas…" Dean's voice cracked.

"Dean, it's good to hear your voice." Dean couldn't speak. "Can you please come to the bunker?"

"I-I…Can't."

"Yes, you can. We're not going to send you anywhere. We aren't going to hurt you."

"You don't understand, Cas. I can't control myself." Dean whimpered.

"Yes, you can. Just come to the bunker."

"I don't know if I can control myself, Cas. I've killed a lot of people."

"You were touched by the demon of hatred, Sonneillon."

"How do I stop?" Dean asked pitifully.

"Come to the Bunker and I will help you."

Dean nodded even though he knew Cas couldn't see. "Yeah, sure."

Dean hung up. _'How did Cas know about the demon Sonneillon?'_

_&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# !_

"Cas, what are you trying to say? What is Sonneillon?" Sam snapped.

Cas turned to Sam. "The demon Sonneillon, is the demon of hatred. Once he gets into your mind he can control you, even when he is dead."

"How do you know he's dead, or even on Earth?" Sam asked.

"Because, yes, I have been hiding, but I have been kept an ear out in the demon hunting. I heard that Sonneillon had resurfaced and then killed a few days before Dean's killings started happening. I had been keeping an ear out on Dean's hunting. He had killing torturing and killing demons for months before just plain killing them out right, no torture. It wasn't until Sonneillon that he started torturing again."

"Is there a way to cure Dean?"

"We get him to come to the bunker and we lock him in the dungeon and wait. It should take a week or so for Sonneillon control to vanish."

"Alright, so we get Dean here and knock him out and lock him in the dungeon. Pump his body full of so much sedative he won't wake up for a week or so."

"That's where you are wrong, Sam." Cas stood from the chair he was sitting in. "Dean has to be wake for it all."

"Why?"

"Demon's don't need sleep, even a human under a demons control needs sleep but barely any."

"That's why Dean has been able to get to places so fast."

"That being said, Sonneillons control only works when Dean is wake, so I wouldn't vanish if Dean is asleep, or drug induced sleep."

"I can only guess that draining Dean of this demon's control will be painful for him?" Sam asked.

"Very." Sam grimaced. "Sam, once we get Dean into the dungeon and locked up he will be yelling things and begging for things and screaming in agony. No way by any means are you allowed to let him out or go inside or even open the door. Do you understand?"

"What about food and drink?"

"He won't need it. It will only make him stronger."

"I can't do that to Dean, Cas."

"He did it to you, when you were high and mighty on demon blood." Cas said dryly.

Sam looked down at his feet. "Is he on his way?"

Cas nodded. "He should be making his way."

"God, Cas, this is all my fault." Sam replied with his face in his hands. Cas didn't respond. He just walked away towards the dungeon. Probably to clean Crowley off the walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stood in front of the Bunker door. He was afraid to knock. His body had start aching shortly after killing Amelia. He made it half way before killing a dozen more innocent souls and carving a D into their chest.

2 hours after that he killed more. He doesn't kill anymore and now he stood at the door of the bunker. He lifted his hand nervously then began to knock on the metal door. Now he waited. He heard the door begin to open. It was Sam.

"Sam…"

"Hey, Dean."

"Where's Cas?"

"I'll bring you to him, come on." Sam waved him in.

"You probably want me to drop all my weapons." Dean glared.

"If you wouldn't mind." Dean nodded and pulled all is knives, guns, pick locks, and pig stickers off him. "Even the Holy Water."

Dean nodded and dropped the bottle. "Now where is he?"

"Just come on." Sam walked towards the demon files hiding the dungeon. Once close to the room Sam spoke up. "He's helping me find this one powerful demon."

"Sam, you're not gonna call the cops and have been put in prison or the nut house, are you? You're not gonna lock me up in there?" Dean asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that. You're gonna get better." Sam exclaimed. "Now the demon we are hunting is very powerful."

"Who?" Dean asked with a hint of excitement.

Sam looked around and Cas was ready to dragged Dean in the dungeon. "Sonneillon."

Dean's head whipped around to Cas who plowed into him picking him up and throwing him into the dungeon and closing the door. "What's going on here?" Dean yelled.

Cas had constructed a door replacing the bookcases so that Sam and him could see inside the room without opening the door. "We had to do this, Dean. It's for your own good." Cas explained.

"You said you wouldn't lock me up." Dean yelled banging on the door.

"There's no getting out. The Men of Letters were smart." Sam said.

"You promised." Dean yelled.

"I'm trying to help you, Dean."

"Let me out of here, Sam!" Dean banged the door.

"Dean, this will only be a few days." Cas answered.

"Let me out or I swear to GOD I WILL RIP YOU LUNGS OUT!"

"See, Dean, you're not well." Cas said.

"I WILL TEAR YOU APART! LIMB BY LIMB!" Dean yelled.

"We will talk again later, Dean." Sam said quietly.

"No, you can't leave me here. I'm fine, Sammy. Please, let me out." Dean begged.

Sam closed the file room door with tears rolling down his face. He hadn't cried this hard since Dean's death or Madison. Sam looked at Cas. "When will we know Dean's better?"

"You heard Dean in there. Half of the things he was saying didn't sound like him. Once we know it 100% Dean. We can't let him out."

"How am I supposed to know that. Dean acted completely like himself until we locked him up."

"Dean will have to eat soon, he will have to drink soon, he will have to relieve himself soon, and he will have to sleep soon, only time will tell when he starts to beg for those things. Right now being under the control of Sonneillon all he is thinking about is his anger and how to get out. Once the control starts to fade he will realize that he is hungry, then thirsty, then he will feel the need to use the bathroom, but the control will be completely gone when he slips into unconscious from lack of sleep for so long."

"So basically Dean will starve, dehydrated, shit and piss himself until he conks out and then we take him out of the dungeon?"

"Yes." Cas replied walking down the hall.

"This is so messed up." Sam sighed.

"It's the price we have to pay to cure Dean." Cas turned around to look at the youngest Winchester.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Cas just stared at Sam. Sam walked quickly over to Cas. "He's gonna be ok, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"I know Dean will survive, but what I don't know is what will happen to Dean mentally."

"Are you saying that Dean might be vegetable?"

"No, I'm saying that Dean might freak out about killing all those people and might be the shell of the man you know."

"That's the risk we are gonna have to take then." Sam said looking back at the door to the dungeon.

"No, Sam, don't go back in there. You will only get more upset. Dean will say things that will get under your skin. He will find anyway to make you yell at him. He will feed off your anger."

Sam's head dropped to his chest. "Dammit."

&^%$# !#$%^&*&^%$# !#$%^&*&

**_17 hours and 34 minutes Later…_**

"Sammy! I know you're out there! I know you're hearing me!" Dean yelled still banging on the dungeon door.

Sam was still in the hallway but he was sitting on the ground and his knees were curled to his chest. "No." Sam whispered. Tears stained his face and he felt empty.

"Come on, Sammy. Let me out! This isn't funny anymore. The jokes over. LET ME OUT! SAMMY! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Sam buried his face in his knees. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "Sam?"

He looked up and Cas was standing in front of him. "Cas…I can't…"

"Come with me."

"I can't leave him."

"He can sense you." Cas looked at the file room door and stretched out a hand towards Sam.

"Cas! Is that you? Come on, buddy, LET ME OUT!" Dean yelled.

"Come on, Sam. We shouldn't be down here."

"COME ON! SAM, CAS! LET ME OUT BEFORE I CLAW MY WAY OUT OF THIS FUCKING BOX!"

"Cas, I can't leave him."

"The longer you are down her the longer it will take him to heal."

"CAS! LET ME OUT!" Dean banged on the door again. "CAS! IT HURTS!"

"What is dean talking about, Cas?"

"I told you that this cure is painful. The longer Dean goes without killing the more pain he will be in." Cas pulled Sam to his feet and dragged him down the hall.

"NO! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME ALONE DOWN HERE! SAMMM!" Dean banged. "SAMMY! PLEASE! HELP ME, IT HURTS!"

"Cas, I can't leave, Dean." Sam tried to walk back to his spot in front of the door.

"No, Samuel. I told you right off the bat that you could do this."

"It's easier said than done, Cas. He's my brother."

"And he's the love of my life." Cas snapped. "You don't think this hurts me as much as you. You're not the only one at fault for this."

More tears streamed down Sam's face. He looked the hall tot eh demon file room door and heard the bangs of Dean's fists against the metal.

"SAMMY! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Sam shot puppy dog eyes at Cas, but he was cracking. "SAMMY! YOU PROMISED!"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam whispered and walked away with Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

**_2 days, 7 hours, and 8 minutes Later…_**

"SAM! PLEASE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! MAKE THE PAIN STOP! I'm SO HUNGRY AND THIRSTY!"

Sam stood against the wall staring at the closed file rom door. He crossed his arms over his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard Cas's footsteps. "Dean is healing. He is feeling how hungry and thirsty he is. It shouldn't be much longer."

"SAM! PLEASE!" Dean banged.

"I can't take this anymore, Cas. I have to go in there and talk to him." Sam said almost grabbing the doorknob.

"No, Sam. Not now. He is healing, he isn't 100% yet."

"I don't care, I have to talk to Dean." Sam yelled. Cas stayed silent and back one step away. Sam flung open the file room door and walked over to the dungeon door.

Dean rushed over the door. Sam saw how bad Dean looked. He was pale and crazy eyed. He was sweaty and crittery. His hair was a mess and his knuckles were bleeding. He spotted Sam looking through the little window in the door. "Sam. Sammy. Grab me a bottle of water."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't."

"Come on, man. I'm so thirst and I have to piss so bad."

"I can't. You're almost healed."

"Healed? Healed from what? This is torture! Yu said you weren't going to lock me up. You promised and you fucking lied."

"I only did it to help you. I would have never done this if Cas didn't say it was the only way. Not much longer, Dean."

"Til what? I piss myself? I starve to death?"

"I'll tell you everything when this is all over."

"Since you won't let me out of here or give me a fucking bottle I'm going to piss on the fucking ground."

Sam let out a shaky breath of air. "I don't care, Dean."

Seconds later Sam heard the sound of piss hitting the metal ground and Dean's sighs of relief. Dean begged for Sam to let him out for a few moments before Sam heard a thud hit the ground. Sam looked into the dungeon and saw Dean passed out on the ground and he called Cas.

They carried Dean to his room and let him sleep…and sleep…and sleep. For six days.

Sam had woken up early and walked into Dean's room where Dean was stirring awake. Sam just stood in the door way watching Dean come to life. He sat up rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, figuring out his surroundings. "Why am I at the bunker?"

Sam was confused. "Dean, what the last thing you remember?"

"Why are you here, Sammy? You're supposed to me living the apple pie life with Amelia." Dean said wide eyed and confused.

"Just answer the question, Dean. Then we'll talk."

"I remember killing a demon in a warehouse in Boise, Idaho. Some demon named Sonneillon."

"Come on, Dean. We can talk more in the kitchen." Sam waved him over.

Dean sleepily rose to his feet and realized how hungry he was. "There is food there, right?"

"Yeah, I'll make a big breakfast." Sam smiled.

Once Dean got into the kitchen Sam started on some food. "Sam, did I do something bad? Did I do something very bad?"

"How much bacon would you like?" Sam ignored.

"Sam, what did I do?"

"I'll make some pancakes, as well. Want any?"

"SAM!" Sam flinched. "I don't care what you fix. What did I do?"

Sam sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Sarah Blake, Harry Spengler, Ed Zeddmore, Jody Mills, Becky Rosen, Garth Fitzgerald IV, Charlie Bradberry, Kevin Tran, Crowley, Missouri Mosely, Amelia Richardson, recognize those names?"

"Yeah, they're people we know, our friends…well except Crowley. Why?"

"They're all dead." Sam said placing a plate of food in front of Dean.

"Wha-what?"

"All those people I listed are dead. You killed them."

Dean dropped his fork and stared at Sam. "I-I didn't kill them. I haven't seen them in months."

"Yeah, you haven't seen them in months. A demon took control of your mind."

"That's not possible."

"I didn't think so either but it happened and it over." Sam yelled. Dean was silent for a moment before standing and rushing out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"I-I—" Dean muttered before covering his mouth and entered the bathroom and puked. Sam stood in the doorway. "Sam, what have I done?"


End file.
